Seven days you're gone
by ReNeVIerE07
Summary: Katniss' POV: He was to set off for a week. surely she can handle things while he's gone?
1. Departure

Departure

* * *

"Alright, I'll be gone for a week, be sure to take care, okay?" he kissed our daughter on the cheeks while she gave him a hug as a farewell, kissed our little son on the forehead who asked for a present when he returns, and finally, he kissed me on the lips, to which the kids did a tentative shut eye. I looked at him with my dark eyes, admiring the reflection of myself to his blue ones.

"Take care" he caressed my cheek before giving me a final kiss on my nose. The way he took care of me, even if it has been more than a decade, has always felt like it was the first time. He wasn't one to leave. I was the one who was mostly not home; well I do hunt a lot. For today, he was asked by Effie to head to the Capitol. It seems like she has a party of some sort and wanted Peeta's baking skills to get the job done.

"I will" I replied, though faint. I knew he heard since he lit up a smile. I smiled back.

"No bad dreams?" he asked. I shook my head, not assuring him with my voice. Who knows when I'll get the nightmares again? And since he was away for a week, I won't be able to depend on anyone but myself to overcome it. I felt the soft tug of a small toddler and an older little girl. A smiled crept up on my lips as I look at them.

He knelt down to both children and held their shoulders, a small smile on his lips. The two children looked at him with anticipation.

"Take care of your Mom, now, alright?"

"Yes, Daddy" both replied; although, the toddler was only able to mutter 'Dada' and nod.

A group hug was made quickly and then he stood to face me. With a sigh, he took his luggage and went out the door. As soon as he went out, I had already missed his presence. The presence which reminded me that everything was okay.

It was only a week, seven in count of days. I'm sure the days would pass by quickly, right?

The kids had stepped at the door, waving good bye and shouting for presents. He turns back, waving before he completely disappears from a corner.

As the kids watch till the bit last of his shadows disappear, I went near them and pat their heads. Both looked up with black and blue eyes.

"Looks like it will be the three of us" I smiled at them. For a quick minute, we gazed at each other, and then they trap me in a tight embrace.

"We'll take care of you while Daddy is away" my little angel said. She was an image from her father, resembling the same eyes. Many times I would tie her hair in two braids, and imagine her as my long gone sister. Although it pains me when I remember her, I still feel that relief that things would be better, and because it's the proof of her existence, _their_ existence. These two blessings that I once vowed I'd never have.

The little girl knew of what happened, so she understands even a bit. The young boy was yet to be aware, but soon he'll understand and would end those curious stares he sometimes gives us whenever Peeta holds onto a chair and me scream at the night.

As the little hug quickly ended, I closed the door. The three of us headed to the living room.

Both sat on the couch while I placed more wood on the fireplace, to increase the heat emanating from it. It was rather a chilly morning.

I went to the couch and sat between the two. They laid their heads on my lap while I sang to them to drift them to sleep.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

* * *

Made a mistake about her daughter's description! Very sorry… well, I already changed it. Again, I'm sorry!


	2. First Day

First day

* * *

Pancakes

* * *

Alright, it's the first day after Peeta left. It's been awhile since Greasy Sae came here. She used to make sure I eat each and every day. However, now that Peeta was usually here, she already set up her own little shop in town and has rarely come here. It's one of those days she doesn't come.

"Mama! I'm hungry" My eldest whined while rubbing her small tummy. My little Boy looked at his Big sister and began to imitate her. I sighed. I know I'm not much of a cook but I guess pancakes can count as a good breakfast. Peeta usually cooks that in the morning anyway.

I took the Box and began to read the instructions.

"Don't forget your apron!" My little girl noted, handing over a white apron that Peeta usually wears. A smile crept up to me when I smelled flour and sugar on it. It smells just like him. I noticed while putting it on that there's a couple of stains on it. I guess I should at least wash it after using it since Peeta didn't seem to mix it in the laundry.

As soon as I understood what I'm up for, I took a bowl and began dumping the ingredients. The little ones looked amazed while I mix the batter and even suggested they do it.

I thought it was a good thing, but word of advice never let the kids do it.

I just went to search for the frying pan and when I get back I saw a messy sight. A little girl mixing batter that's spilled way too many times with her little brother who keeps eating the batter that spills on the counter.

As soon as they saw me, they pointed at each other, accusing one another. I smiled at them with amusement.

"Alright, I guess that's enough" I said, taking the bowl away from their grasp.

My Eldest began to frown while the youngest enjoyed the last batter around his little fingers.

Time to cook. I pour a decent amount on the pan when I felt heat rise on it. I frowned when I realized it burning fast. Why was it burning fast? Did I forget something?

"Oil!" my youngest shouted while he carried the cooking oil in his arms.

"Papa always uses cooking oil. Mama forgot?" my little girl smiled at me innocently. I smiled back and began to restart my cooking.

"I forgot"

After cleaning the pan, I restart my work. I poured oil and then a decent amount of batter and the cooking begins.

It was rather hard than I expected. One thing is that the kids had kept on asking and talking that keeps getting me occupied. It's been five times that I hear them scream 'Pancakes!' and surely enough we end up with burnt sides.

The two look at their plates. The pancakes had burnt parts and that didn't seem to be giving any appetite.

I sighed; trying to make sure I kept my full attention to the task at hand. I felt victory when I managed a fresh burnt-free batch. The two claps at my success.

"Two more!" My little girl smiles at me.

"More!" the youngest shouted in glee while he hurries to the fridge to get the syrup. Unfortunately, the third batch was the last and there weren't any more. We stared at the perfected batch.

A grumble came from my little Boy and then he stares at me with a pout. I sighed. As much as I want that fresh batch, I would rather have these two eat it. But somehow, my girl didn't agree with me.

She runs to the cupboard and began to take out three forks. I stare at her as she goes back to her chair and starts pouring syrup on our pancakes, then handing us a fork.

"Let's share!" she smiled. I thought about it for a moment, but their impatience got hold of them and they began eating. I smiled as I joined in.

We were nearly finished when a knock came by the door and in comes Greasy Sae.

"Peeta told me to prepare breakfast in case you were hungry since his…." Her words died down as she found us on the kitchen counter sharing pancakes. Buttercup was also with us, though she had her fill with the burnt batch.

"Next time I'll make sure to come by earlier" she smiled before cleaning our little mess and began cooking for lunch.

* * *

Update! Hopefully it's okay! Please Review


End file.
